<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just wanted you to know by Nudelkaetzchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587155">Just wanted you to know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudelkaetzchen/pseuds/Nudelkaetzchen'>Nudelkaetzchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fenro fluff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fenton is a cinnamon roll, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mark is annoying but I love him, One-Sided Attraction, a tiny bit of a potty mouth, but that is Gyro, fenton is bi, gyro is gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudelkaetzchen/pseuds/Nudelkaetzchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Beaks is persistent when it comes to Fenton. Gyro is not amused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Mark Beaks/Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fenro fluff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just wanted you to know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So...as always I come late to every single fandom there is. And I know the new ducktales has been out for years but I decided to watch the whole thing last week. Why do I always do this?!<br/>So yeah Fenton was instantly a fav of mine. As he is for many people XD And then the ships in my head just started sailing.</p>
<p>Sorry for all the mistakes but I hope you have fun reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fenton often wondered about how his life turned out to be like this. A few years ago he was just struggling to find anything worthwhile in his life but now he had so much.</p>
<p>His m'ma often told him he would get a break in life if he was persistent enough.</p>
<p>Now he was working for the richest duck in the world under one of the most brilliant scientists nonetheless. Being Gizmoduck was just the cherry on top of the cake.</p>
<p>He was a happy duck and he would do anything if it meant it would all stay like this.</p>
<p>No such luck.</p>
<p>Fenton sighed as his phone buzzed again as a new message popped up on his screen. No matter how many numbers he blocked from that guy he would just use a new one and start texting and calling him again.</p>
<p>Mark Beaks as it seemed didn't understand the word no, although Fenton said it often enough to him.</p>
<p>Annoyed he deleted the message without even reading it anymore. It was always the same thing. Mark asking him out for a drink somewhere or just trying to bribe him with literally anything for Fenton to forgive him.</p>
<p>He looked up as an equally annoyed sigh was heard to his right.</p>
<p>"You know you could just report him to the police right?" Came Gyro’s voice as the scientist was trying to take apart a rather sinister looking toaster.</p>
<p>"I do not think that would bring anything, sadly. Even m'ma said they can't do anything because he is not threatening. It's really just...a nuisance."</p>
<p>"I would just punch him in the face."</p>
<p>Giggling the younger duck just shook his head.<br/>
"Violence is rarely the answer Dr. Gearloose, although sometimes it would be nice."</p>
<p>"Hmm so beating up others as Gizmoduck is not considered violence then?"</p>
<p>Turning red Fenton twirled a strand of caramel colored fluff on his head as a nervous gesture.<br/>
"That is an entirely different situation. I do try to minimize physical injuries to others as much as I can...sometimes it's just…"</p>
<p>"Bah bah bah I don't need you to explain yourself! It's what you need to do, I know that." Gyro waved a hand as a gesture that let Fenton know he was just messing around with him.</p>
<p>Fenton smiled at him making the older scientist clear his throat and swiftly turn his attention back to his work.<br/>
"I just think that arrogant jerk needs to be put in his place. But you are just too nice to do that."</p>
<p>"Thank you but I wish I could be as confident as you sometimes. But I guess I am just...not."</p>
<p>"That is not necessarily a bad thing...I can be...too harsh sometimes as you know."</p>
<p>"Well seems to me we could both learn something from the other." Said Fenton as he organized a stack of papers on his desk and looked at his watch.</p>
<p>"Oh it's past 12 already. I am going to head out and grab something to bite. You want to join me Dr. Gearloose? Mr. Mcduck said I need to make sure you eat because you keep forgetting."</p>
<p>Looking up again Gyro grimaced before finally sighing in defeat.</p>
<p>"Sure, why not. I am stuck on this anyway. Might as well 'take a break'." He said with air quotes as he stood up and popped his shoulders.</p>
<p>Lighting up in happiness the young duck nodded and waited by the elevator for the other to join him.</p>
<p>"I was thinking we could go to that new sandwich place that opened a few weeks ago. I heard it's good."</p>
<p>"Sure, whatever."</p>
<p>Fenton nodded again as they entered the elevator. It was silent for just 5 seconds.</p>
<p>"How is Boyd doing?"</p>
<p>"He is fine. In school at the moment. He seems to like it a lot."</p>
<p>"That is fantastic! I am happy he is finally in a good place with you Dr. Gearloose."</p>
<p>"Just Gyro is okay." Murmured the older bird as he looked at anything other than Fenton.</p>
<p>"R-really? Well okay then Gyro but please call me Fenton then."</p>
<p>"Deal."</p>
<p>Glancing at the duck who bounced around on his feet in an effort to contain his happiness Gyro let a small smile cross his face.</p>
<p>The elevator dinged as it arrived at their floor and they both made their way out of the building and onto the bridge. Neither one felt like driving so they made their way into the city by foot.</p>
<p>Fenton’s phone buzzed again in his pocket and his hand went up to rub at his eyes.</p>
<p>"I could maybe invent a phone that would be able to block any number that idiot used. If I could somehow calibrate it so that it would recognize the caller…" Gyro trailed off in thought about his new idea as the other hummed in agreement and smiled in appreciation.</p>
<p>"It's okay. I am sure he will get bored of this eventually. I hope...oh boy I sure hope."</p>
<p>They talked about the technical issues such a phone brought up and how to overcome them when Fenton loudly exclaimed.</p>
<p>"We're here!"</p>
<p>"Don't yell! You scared me half to death!"</p>
<p>"Ups sorry. I am just hungry is all." </p>
<p>They entered the small but bright building and went to find a table.</p>
<p>Sitting down Fenton instantly took one of the little menus and looked it over.</p>
<p>"Ooh these all sound very good. Which one will you get?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. Why don't you pick for me? I eat anything really as long as there are no tomatoes." Said Gyro as he also took a seat but much less enthusiastic.</p>
<p>"You sure? I mean I don't mind but what if you won't like what I pick?"</p>
<p>"I told you it’s fine, just pick something."</p>
<p>Nodding, Fenton went back to reading the menu when the door flew open loudly making everyone look over at the entrance.</p>
<p>"Oh dios mío…" murmured Fenton as he hid behind the small paper in his hands.</p>
<p>Mark Beaks walked in like he owned the place and his eyes scanned around until they landed on the one person he was looking for. With a huge grin he bound over to their table and pulled up a third chair to sit down next to the embarrassed duck.</p>
<p>"Hey Fenton babe! What a surprise to run into you here!"</p>
<p>"I highly doubt...this was such a coincidence and please stop calling me that." Said Fenton as he leaned away from Mark as he tried to get into his personal space.</p>
<p>"Aaw don't be like that. I was worried. You haven't answered any of my messages."</p>
<p>Gyro who looked about ready to explode just at the mere sight of the loudmouth cleared his throat loudly and stood up.</p>
<p>Mark looked at him like he just noticed him and raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Get out of here before I make you!" Said Gyro as he cracked his knuckles and stood menacingly over Beaks.</p>
<p>"What is your problem dork? I am allowed to be in here just as anyone else. Why don't you leave us two alone and go do….I don't know what your kind likes to do."</p>
<p>"MY KIND?"</p>
<p>Fenton who just looked at the two with wide eyes finally had also enough.</p>
<p>"Please just leave me alone already. How many times do I have to tell you I am not interested? I do not like you so please stop contacting and finding me."</p>
<p>Gyro just shook his head. No wonder Beaks wouldn't leave. That was the best way Cabrera could tell someone to fuck off? He really needed help in this department.</p>
<p>Before Gyro could add anything Mark smirked and took both of the younger ducks hands.</p>
<p>"I love the way you play hard to get. I want you Fen baby and when I want something I usually get it. So let's just dump this boring place and go to my place hm?"</p>
<p>Suddenly two things happened.</p>
<p>The parrot pulled an incredibly red and flustered looking Fenton closer and inched their beaks too close for comfort.</p>
<p>The second was Gyro exploding in rage and punching the other before he could kiss the duck.</p>
<p>Mark fell back on the floor with a loud grunt and looked up at the scientist with shock and anger.</p>
<p>"The fuck do you think you are doing?!" Yelled Gyro and took a step closer to the gray bird on the floor.</p>
<p>If it weren't for Fenton stepping in and placing himself in front of the angry bird Gyro was sure he might have killed the other right then and there.</p>
<p>As it were the younger duck turned him around and with a loud apology to everyone in the restaurant hurriedly pulled the taller bird outside.</p>
<p>They walked fast and without saying anything for at least 5 minutes before Gyro calmed down enough to notice that the other was still holding his hand as he pulled him along the narrow streets.</p>
<p>Stopping suddenly and making the duck falter in his steps he pulled his hand gently from the younger ones.</p>
<p>Fenton turned around and his face was still as red as it was before they left. He wrung his hands in a nervous gesture and looked at the ground.</p>
<p>"You didn't need to do that...but thank you." He whispered but didn't look up.</p>
<p>Gyro lost every ounce if temper he built up and just sighed.</p>
<p>"He had it coming. But you really need to stand up for yourself more. I didn't know he was coming on to you this hard."</p>
<p>"Well he just mostly tries to...kiss me but he never got to...so I see that as a success. I did tell him to stop...multiple times. Most of the time I just ran away though."</p>
<p>"Well...maybe after this he will finally s-"</p>
<p>"Babe!"</p>
<p>"Or not…"</p>
<p>Both scientists turned to look back in the direction they came from and sure enough the parrot was closing in on them.</p>
<p>"Unbelievable!" Said Gyro as he stepped in front of Beaks who was about to reach the duck.</p>
<p>"You want another one? Just come one step closer!"</p>
<p>Mark looked at Gyro in thought before finally smirking in realization.</p>
<p>"I see what's going on here. You know pal I don't like competition. I usually crush them when they come in my way."</p>
<p>"W-what are you blabbering about?" Sputtered Gyro as his eyes darted to a confused Fenton then back to Beaks.</p>
<p>"Oh-ho I hit a nerve there haven't I? Not so tough are you? When it comes to this you really are just a dorky loser."</p>
<p>Growling Gyro took a step closer to the parrot but was stopped as the other waved a finger in a negative manner.</p>
<p>"You hit me again buddy and I won't hesitate to sue your ass to the next level."</p>
<p>"Gyro please stop. Let's just leave. We can...order food to the lab and eat it there."</p>
<p>Marks eyes wandered over to Fenton as he spoke and he just looked him up and down which in turn made the duck gulp and turn his eyes away uncomfortably.</p>
<p>Smirking he looked back at the taller bird and scoffed.</p>
<p>"I don't understand Fen babe. Why you would choose to go with him instead of a super awesome guy like me."</p>
<p>Shaking his head in disbelief Fenton pushed Gyro out if the way to face the gray parrot.</p>
<p>"You used me! You hired someone to fool me and you tried to kill me and my friends multiple times. Why on earth would I want to be anywhere near you?!"</p>
<p>Silence settled as Fenton finished his rant.</p>
<p>"I said I was sorry." Beaks said matter of factly like that solved everything.</p>
<p>Fenton just face palmed and groaned in frustration.</p>
<p>"That does not make anything better! You can't just apologize and think all is okay!"</p>
<p>"Why not?" The parrot was whining now.</p>
<p>"Because it just does not work that way! Now please leave!"</p>
<p>"No. I decided I would have you one way or the other. If not as Gizmoduck than as Fenton. You will be mine." </p>
<p>Without waiting for a reply Mark grabbed Fenton’s hands and yanked him forward to slam their beaks together in a kiss.</p>
<p>Fenton’s eyes widened to huge proportions and he could hear Gyro swearing behind him before his brain finally began working again. He pushed as hard as he could and got out from the kiss and the grip.</p>
<p>Panting in disbelief he yelled the one thing his adrenaline addled brain was capable to produce as a solution.</p>
<p>"B-blathering blatherskite!"</p>
<p>Within seconds the armor flew and wrapped itself around the duck. Gizmoduck stood tall and before anyone could say anything else he cradled Gyro and flew away back in the direction of their lab.</p>
<p>Gyro fumed but didn't say anything on the short flight back and neither did Fenton.</p>
<p>As they landed on the ground Fenton deactivated the suit and stood in front of the older bird with an unreadable expression.</p>
<p>Gyro felt bad for him and decided then and there that he would kill Beaks even if it meant risking going to jail. Mr. Mcduck would just have to bail him out as always.</p>
<p>"I didn't think my first kiss would quite go like this."<br/>
Whispered the young duck and Gyro could see his eyes fill up with tears.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Wait, what? First kiss? This was Cabrera's first kiss?</p>
<p>This explained a lot actually.</p>
<p>Gyro sighed and laid a gentle hand on the others shoulder.</p>
<p>"Come on don't let this get to you. Let's just go inside and order the food. You will feel better once we eat alright?"</p>
<p>Nodding and wiping at his eyes Fenton followed the other inside.</p>
<p>As they arrived in the lab Lil Bulb instantly noticed that something was not okay and instead of climbing up onto Gyro’s shoulder he choose to climb up Fenton’s.</p>
<p>The young duck smiled in appreciation at the little robot and ran a gentle finger on the bulb affectionately.<br/>
Lil Bulb cuddled closer to the bird making him giggle a little.</p>
<p>Gyro looked at them and his eyes filled with something he did not want to think about.</p>
<p>Affection. </p>
<p>He was feeling like this a lot lately with Boyd in his life and the feeling returned when he glanced at Fenton.</p>
<p>He was just being protective! He tried to reason but knew that was not the whole truth.</p>
<p>The young ducks voice brought him out of his musings.</p>
<p>"So what should we order? I have a few numbers in my phone from the places where I like to eat."</p>
<p>"I don't care either way. I am sure whatever you order is fine with me."</p>
<p>Deflating a little Fenton just nodded and pulled out his phone before going very still and staring at the screen.</p>
<p>Lil Bulb patted him on the head and climbed up in his hair before his little hands distractedly waved around in front of his eyes.</p>
<p>As if coming out of a trance Fenton shook his head and typed and swiped on his phone with a determined face.</p>
<p>"So my m'ma and I always go eat at this cute little place and they make the best homemade foods. I'll just order from there then."</p>
<p>"Sounds great."</p>
<p>Nodding Fenton went ahead and ordered the food. After that he returned to his desk that was now outside not that far from Gyro’s and sat down in silence.</p>
<p>Oh this would not do.</p>
<p>Gyro scratched his head before casually leaning against his own desk.</p>
<p>"You know my first kiss wasn't perfect either. This girl who I pretended to like to...appear 'normal' kissed me. I didn't have my first real kiss with a guy for a long time actually. So in my mind my first one was the one I decided to be it with."</p>
<p>Fenton looked up and stared at Gyro with searching eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh...so you're…?"</p>
<p>"Gay? Yeah. No doubt about that."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"It's not a...problem is it?"</p>
<p>"What? Oh NO! Not at all! I don't mind! I am bi so it's okay. I mean it would be okay even if I wasn't. I meant to say...it's perfectly okay either way...I mean...oh god."</p>
<p>Laughing quietly the taller bird waved him off.</p>
<p>"Calm down. I get what you mean."</p>
<p>"Okay. Thank you for telling me."</p>
<p>"No problem."</p>
<p>Silence settled between them as they both looked at their desks in thought.</p>
<p>Lil Bulb decided that now would be a good time for him to return to the other scientist so he jumped on the table and pulled at Fenton’s tie while pointing in Gyro’s direction.</p>
<p>Laughing the duck stood up and took the little robot in his hand before walking over to the others desk.</p>
<p>"He wanted to come back to you."</p>
<p>Gyro looked up and reached across for the bot to hop onto his hand.</p>
<p>Lil Bulb instead of doing that took Gyro’s hand and pulled in into Fenton’s.</p>
<p>Both birds looked at each other as this happened as neither of them moved or pulled away.</p>
<p>Licking his beak Gyro gulped before speaking.</p>
<p>"Fenton I...I would like to...kiss you."</p>
<p>Suddenly feeling like the air in the lab was sucked out the duck felt himself leaning a bit closer to the other.</p>
<p>"I would not mind that." He replied in barely a whisper before Gyro pulled him slowly closer and sealed the distance between them with a tender kiss.</p>
<p>Both their eyes closed on instinct so neither saw when Lil Bulb jumped down on the table and ran around with its arms raised high in triumph.</p>
<p>As they pulled away Fenton shakily took both of Gyro’s hands.</p>
<p>"So would this count as my first kiss then?"</p>
<p>"If you want it to be."</p>
<p>"I am not sure. Maybe I...need to see again."</p>
<p>Smirking the taller bird pulled him close again.</p>
<p>"That can be arranged."</p>
<p>Their beaks met with more purpose now. Fenton’s arms landing on his shoulders before going behind to cradle his head while Gyro’s went down to the ducks hips.</p>
<p>Neither one noticed when the lab door opened as someone entered. Only when an excited voice reached their ears did they pull apart.</p>
<p>"Does this mean I have two dads now?!" Exclaimed Boyd and ran over to the two embarrassed birds.</p>
<p>Fenton giggled and hid his red face behind his hands while Gyro sputtered unintelligibly while also feeling his face heat up.</p>
<p>The little bird hugged Gyro and then also Fenton before starting to tell how his day went in school.</p>
<p>Gyro looked up from Boyd to stare at Fenton and saw him also smiling with affection at the little bundle of energy before looking at him and smiling shyly.</p>
<p>Gyro could definitely get used to this.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>